Many articles have been constructed which incorporate moveable members as a portion thereof and which when superimposed one upon the other provide a composite symbol, ornament, novelty, series of letters or numbers, or the like. Such prior art articles known to applicant however are constructed in such a manner that the individual pieces thereof are permanently affixed together about a pre-determined pivot point or if they are not fixed together do not provide a composite appearance when superimposed. The best prior art known to applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,495, 2,140,594, Des 168,276, Des 167,275, and Australian Patent No. 261,098.